ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
King Snake and Queen Snake (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan)
King Snake IV (or his full name, Snakeonaman) is the King of the Snakes, the supreme ruler of Planet Snake, where he also resides. He is married to Queen Snake, queen of the Snakes. They are both the parents of Snake, Serpen, and Cobe. King Snake is the brother of Kyko, a warrior snake--and son of King Snake III. King Snake is killed by Kuzon in Kuzon: The Movie. 'About and Biography' King Snake was born to King Snake III and and unnamed queen (probably just "Queen Snake"). King Snake's brother, Kyko, was born with him as a snakelet. King Snake was like any royal prince, spoiled and rotten. King Snake IV was power hungry, same as his brother. His brother, Kyko, enlisted in the army for a while, and became one of the most powerful snakes in history (behind the royal family, of course). At some unknown time, "Prince" Snake became King Snake IV. Also at an unknown time, but a while back ago, King Snake married a Queen and had three snakelets, Snake(onaman) V, Serpen, and Cobe. King Snake is a ruthless, merciless ruler. Other than that, not much is known about him. ---- Nothing is known about Queen Snake but that she is the mother of the three snakes and wife of King Snake IV. She is a more kind and warm hearted snake, but is evil just as her husband in normal cases. Both snakes are full of venomous poison. 'Appearance' King Snake is a large orange snake, with golden and green stripes. He is very large, about as thick as a school bus facing forward and as long as two school buses in front of each other. He has two very spiky teeth. Queen Snake is a large pink snake with golden stripes. She has the same stats as her husband, but she has orange hair and larger lips. 'Kuzon: The Movie' King and Queen Snake appear in Kuzon: The Movie as the main antagonists (though Queen Snake plays really no role). That night the gang (Z-Fighters) is asleep and they hear screaming in the city nearby along with the power they felt earlier. They go down to see what it is, and the city is full of snakes. They proceed helping people, until they come to 2 giant Snakes in the middle harrassing the police. Goku and them have a long conversation and they find out their Snake's Parents named King and Queen Snake, here to avenge their son. They get into fighting, And Goku uses Instant Transmission as Super Saiyan 4 to go to Yunzibit Highlands. Once they get there, it's a large like desert from Kuzon and Snake's fight. Kuzon and Snake start going at it. Not long after the start Kuzon goes Super Saiyan and has the priority over King Snake. After a log hard Battle, Kuzon decides his only way to win his like how he defeated his son, with a Super Bomb. Kuzon completely destroys King Snake with it and saves everyone. Not long after Kuzon returns to Kame House with the other and gets back into himself, Queen Snake returns and confesses how she had been King Snake's puppet for a long time. Goku explains to her that she is better and to go home and make a new land for her race. The two Royalty are never seen again in the entirety of the series. 'Trivia' *These snakes do the same thing as normal real life snakes, but can live to about 500 years old. *Most details about the snakes from from the Snake 2nd Saga; whereas, in the movie, hardly any details except that they are Snake's parents is revealed. Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan